


Already A Man

by keresWings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Companions, Escort Service, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was those almost-red eyes, ones that would compliment Dave's own bright red irises, or maybe it was the way the not-boy hunched over on himself, like he was desperate not to be doing this but was resigned to suffer anyway.</p><p>No matter his excuse, Dave just wanted to show him a good time. And goddamn it, he's determined to blow Karkat's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already A Man

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the PWP tag after I realized you don't get to the porn til 2/3 of the way through the fic. Whoops.

Dave weaves his hovercraft expertly through the skyscrapers of Ariel, his personal favourite core planet. He easily could have had one of the Companion House's chauffeurs drive him to his appointment, but honestly, he prefers having his own personal mobile working space instead of having to work in a client's home.

He's heading to the prestigious Vantas estate, and the sun is high in the sky. It's nearly noon, but Dave knows he mostly likely won't be leaving until morning. Such is the price of being an important socialite with an awesome sex life. Okay, so maybe he's accenting the more crude aspects of companionship, but those are still the basics, and the reason he got into it.

(Plus, Daddy Strider wanted him to get married to the Harley girl who was practically his _sister_ , and joining the Companion House was the quickest way to get out of that horrendous deal.)

Vantas Senior had been the one to put in the request at on the Companion Database, and if the creepy old dude had been the one wanting a companion, Dave would have shot down the offer faster than he could slice a would-be harasser into multiple pieces with the various swords he has hidden on the walls behind the deeply coloured drapes covering his hovercraft. But although he had posted the request, the person he was posting the request for was his son, Karkat Vantas, an awkward man just coming out of his teenage years. He was cute, too, judging from the pictures on the request form, dark skin and darker hair framing eyes so dark they almost look burgundy. Maybe it was those almost-red eyes, ones that would compliment Dave's own bright red irises, or maybe it was the way the not-boy hunched over on himself, like he was desperate not to be doing this but was resigned to suffer anyway.

No matter his excuse, Dave just wanted to show him a good time. And goddamn it, he's determined to blow Karkat's mind.

Dave has seen Karkat at a few social functions, naturally. The Vantas family was prominent in the medical field, and of course went to almost all the important functions of the social season. Dave, as a favoured companion among several big names, had attended them as well, and Karkat tended to stick to the outskirts of the crowd. The only reason he didn't melt into the wall from sheer willpower, Dave suspected, was because this one bouncy girl with a shark-eating grin tended to pull him into several dances with a cackling laugh.

With that memory in his mind, Dave pulls back on the hovercraft's controls and the vehicle descends. Dave puts it into park and shuts off the engine, closing the cockpit door and unhooking the covering drape when he exits. He takes a moment to arrange it to hide the cockpit door completely, before weaving around his furniture (solidly bolted down against turbulence, so it hurts even more than usual when he bangs his shin off it) before throwing open the door at the other end and gracefully stepping onto the carefully gravelled pathway. Vantas Senior and Karkat are waiting for him at the entrance to the Vantas manor. Dave's wearing soft, elegant trousers that accent his slim hips, hems ending at mid-shin in an absorbing black, despite the heat of the planet, and a sleeveless deep red silk shirt that shows off his leanly muscled arms and clings to his chest in a dignified yet subtly sexual way. His hair is neatly combed to sweep over his brow, and he's applied just the right makeup to make him look as if he is superhumanly ethereal without effort. Everything about his appearance is designed to emphasize his pale skin, offwhite hair, and shockingly rare crimson gaze.

He seems to have caught Karkat off guard, judging by how his eyes have grown wide and he's actually standing up straight, shoulders set in a way that tells Dave he doesn't do it often. He ignores that for now and spreads his features in a warm smile, striding forward confidently in his sandals, the straps woven around his ankles.

“Mr Vantas!” he calls with a cheerful enthusiasm. His only real complaint about companionship is his need to express near-constant emotion, something he's always had a distaste for. A job is a job, however, and he'll smile if it makes him the best damn companion around. He embraces Vantas Senior formally, a light kiss to air above each cheek in customary greeting. It's only years of training in social grace that keeps Dave from recoiling. Fucking hell, does this man not understand why cologne is not supposed to be bathed in? (Besides, that scent went out of style at least three seasons ago, Kanaya would have his hide.)

“Ah, Mr Strider,” Vantas Senior greets as Dave gratefully steps back, and his voice is as rough and unpleasant as his scent. (And his appearance. Seriously, did he even shave in the last three days? Or choose clothes that hadn't been lying on the floor of his bedroom for a week? Dave is _so glad_ he's not here for Vantas Senior.) “I trust your journey was well?”

“Delightful, as always, thank you,” Dave replies.

“I'm hoping you can make a man of my son tonight,” Vantas Senior continues, not acknowledging Dave's attempt at civil conversation. It's becoming very obvious that the only reason Vantas hasn't been ostracized from the rest of the aristocracy is his ridiculous stores of cash.

Well, so long as he's taking a good chunk of that cash home, Dave's not going to complain. To Vantas Senior's face, anyway.

“I will do my best, sir,” Dave says, and then he turns to Karkat. The dark man is scrawny in the way of the overprivileged who never really figured out how to take care of themselves other than the basic eat-and-sleep, relying far too much on bored nannies and electronic entertainment while their guardians were too busy to remember they had a child. Regardless, Dave sees hidden strength in Karkat's stance, a person unbroken by the harsh ways of Vantas Senior.

“Hello, Karkat,” Dave says, his voice dropping into a sensual yet caring softness, holding out a hand as if for a handshake. When Karkat warily takes it, Dave turns his wrist and bends in a bow, brushing his lips over those ink-dark knuckles, smiling internally as he hears Karkat take a quiet inhale of surprise. He enjoys the aesthetics of his spring snow against Karkat's deep melted chocolate, and how, on level ground, the top of Karkat's head would only come up to Dave's eyes.

“Uh, hello, Mr Strider,” Karkat returns stiffly, formally. Dave rises from his bow but doesn't let go of Karkat's hand.

“Call me Dave, please,” he says, voice still soothing. Karkat stares, not taking his hand back.

“Dave,” Karkat acquiesces, and Dave gives another gracefully-designed smile.

“If you'll pardon us, Mr Vantas,” Dave requests, and Vantas Senior nods, apparently pleased.

“Of course,” he says, and he turns and returns back into the manor. Dave lets out a sigh of relief, but makes sure it doesn't externally show.

“Shall we?” Dave asks, gesturing towards his hovercraft. Karkat sighs heavily.

“Yeah, let's get this over with,” he grumbles, and finally pulls his hand out of Dave's and stomps over to the hovercraft, tramping through the still-open door like a condemned prisoner. Dave follows, only to find Karkat standing just inside the doorway. Dave has just enough room to close the door and take off his sandals.

He can understand why Karkat is staring. The sheer luxury he decks his hovercraft out in can be a lot to take in for a first time customer. Deep reds and golds and silvers cover every available surface, with deep cushions and pillows covering the loveseat and bed, a low table in front of said loveseat with a custom tea set decorated with cogs and gears and clockworks. There's several ambient light sources, and it leaves the entire craft in a serviceable yet unobtrusive glow.

Honestly, Dave's proud of it. “Would you like to take your shoes off?” Dave asks, and Karkat looks back at him before flushing, ducking his head and moving to the side so Dave can slip past. He does so as Karkat toes off his shoes. He nudges them with the inside of his foot a few times so they line up at least semi neatly before looking up to where Dave is sitting on the far side of the loveseat, carefully pouring tea. “Sit, please,” Dave says, and Karkat does so. He's not touching Dave, but there's not enough room for more than a few inches between them.

“Uh, just a sugar, no cream for me, please,” he says, and Dave deftly dissolves the requested spoonful of sugar into Karkat's drink before handing him the red-and-white cup on its delicate saucer. Karkat is so surprised he nearly drops it, but recovers in time and takes a sip as Dave finishes stirring in his own sugar and honey. He sits back and sips delicately, watching Karkat with an unflinching gaze.

“Your father's a bit of a douche, isn't he?” Dave finally asks. Karkat lets out a loud exhale.

“That's putting it fucking politely.” Oh, that's the tone of someone with long-held grievances. “He's fucking unbearable, how you managed to not wring his neck in the few minutes he was in your sight is beyond me. He's overbearing in one aspect and then completely absent in another, and one of these days he's going to wake up and I'm going to be fucking gone from how much I'm done with his shit! I don't need a million lectures on how I need to meet eligible young ladies, but I wouldn't mind having a fucking conversation about my interests to see if he gives a rat's ass about me! I doubt he does, anyway, I'm neither metallic nor a figure in his bankbook. 'You're a shame on the family, Karkat, you need to continue on the Vantas family tradition!' Well maybe I don't want to be in pharmaceuticals, maybe I'd rather go into MMA entertainment!” Karkat's breathing heavily by the time he's done his rant, and his knuckles are tight on the teacup and saucer. Dave puts down his own tea and leans towards Karkat, resting a hand on Karkat's thigh. The younger man jumps, as if he'd forgotten Dave was there.

“So I was wrong, he's actually a massive douche,” Dave supplies, and Karkat chuckles.

“Yeah. Yeah, pretty much,” he agrees, taking a long pull of his tea to settle himself before returning the cup and saucer to the table like Dave did. He flops back against the back of the couch and lets Dave's hand trace small circles on his thigh.

“MMA entertainment?” Dave asks after another moment of silence, and Karkat cracks a small grin, eyes closed.

“Yeah,” he says, face pointed at the ceiling. “I know I don't look like it, but I'm pretty damn good at it. Don't have much else to do besides train, between infrequent social appearances and even more infrequent lectures from my father about how I'm a worthless piece of shit. Hell, he still thinks I'm a virgin, hence why you're here.”

“You're not?” Dave asks. He's going to keep Karkat talking, he decides. The man obviously needs someone to vent to.

“Nope,” Karkat says, drawing out the word. “Slept with Nepeta a few times, Terezi once or twice. Nothing special, just two bored teenagers with nothing better to do. Damnable rich kids, you know?”

Dave hums his understanding. He wasn't rich by birth himself, but he'd sold his services to enough people like Karkat that he knows the type. Neglected by parents until they fuck up the family's public image. It was sad, really.

Karkat sighs, as if he's running out of anger. “My personal trainer - who my father still hasn't figured out I've hired out of the personal allowance he wires into my account – tells me I'm probably good enough to compete where I am now, but I'm going to train for a little while longer. I want to be able to win my matches, you know? So I don't have to survive under the Vantas name, because fuck knows Father is going to disown me and cut off my financial support.” Dave winces in sympathy. “It's funny, isn't it?” Karkat asks, and he rolls his head along the back of loveseat and finally cracks an eye open to look at Dave.

“What's funny?” Dave asks, because he's really not understanding the joke.

“Here we are, on one of the central planets, the birthplace of the Alliance, the supposed cradle of true civilization, and yet people still need such violent and base entertainment as MMA and WWE to get by.”

“Huh,” Dave concedes. He never really thought about it that way. Karkat rouses himself and turns to face Dave.

“Um, is it okay if, ah, if I kiss you?” he asks. Dave raises and eyebrow and enjoys how Karkat's face flushes dark. He's sort of cute, how forward he is.

“Of course,” Dave says, his fingers slipping a bit further down along the inside of Karkat's thigh in invitation. Karkat's lips part slightly at the sensation, but then he's leaning in and pressing his warm mouth against Dave's and Dave kisses him, nibbling at Karkat's lower lip before swiping his tongue against the abused flesh, soothing it. Karkat makes a small noise and parts his lips further, allowing Dave to take over a bit, yielding to the companion's expertise.

Dave sucks on Karkat's tongue lightly, letting it go only to follow it back into the younger man's mouth, flicking the tip of his own tongue against the roof of Karkat's mouth, tracing the inside of his teeth before easing back to allow Karkat to reciprocate, only to start back on the cycle again.

It's not long before Dave breaks the kiss and suggests, “Would you like to move somewhere more comfortable?”

Karkat nods, a bit breathless. No one's kissed him like that before. “Sure,” he says, and Dave stands up fluidly, motioning for Karkat to do the same. He does and Dave directs him towards the bed, and when Karkat sits down and looks up, Dave's divested himself of his shirt, and Dave can feel Karkat's eyes wander on the few faded scars that were too deep to disappear completely under years at the Companion House. Dave straddles Karkat's lap and works his hands under Karkat's shirt, pushing it up and off, tossing it to the floor behind him carelessly. He's much more interested in the smooth skin now under his hands, and he takes his time, running his hands across the warm flesh and tweaking the small nipples, giving a small smirk when Karkat gives a small 'meep!' Dave nuzzles at Karkat's temple, mouthing at the shell of Karkat's ear.

“Lie down,” he suggests, voice sultry, and Karkat does so. Dave has a feeling Karkat wouldn't really say no to anything right now, he's sort of overwhelmed and fuck, if he's not cute. Dave leans down, bare chest brushing against Karkat's, and he sucks his client's earlobe into his mouth, and Karkat _keens_ , wrapping his arms around Dave's waist and pushing his hips up. Dave can feel the hard lump in Karkat's slacks and he gets that feeling of pleasure he gets from every client, that rush of _yes, they feel good and I made them feel that way._

Karkat is making small, needy noises against Dave's mouth, and Dave takes pity on him, expert hands tracing his hipbones and deftly undoing Karkat's neat slacks. Dave breaks the kiss and drags his lips down Karkat's neck as he slides down Karkat's body, pushing his trousers and boxers down his thighs and over his knees. Karkat is quick to get rid of them fully, and he kicks it off into a corner. Dave stands up just long enough to rid himself of his own trousers and pants, and in that short time, Karkat moves himself to the center of the spacious bed and Dave grins appreciatively. Karkat smiles back, his hair tousled and his burgundy eyes dropping this guard of anger, hazed over with lust as they are. His hard cock is heavy over his body, and Dave drops between Karkat's legs immediately, pumping Karkat a couple times before quickly swallowing him down, opening his throat easily to nestle his nose in Karkat's pubic hair.

The quick envelopment causes Karkat to shout out, before he slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Dave grins up at him, or, at least, as much as he can with a dick halfway down his throat. He hollows his cheeks and pulls up, swirling his tongue around Karkat's head before sinking back down, keeping his teeth tucked under his lips. Karkat bites at his knuckles but Dave draws a low moan out of him anyway, and Karkat's fingers, tipped with bitten nails (and then manicured to attempt to hide the habit, slide through Dave's soft hair.

Dave likes sucking dick, he doesn't make any qualms about that. It's fun to watch his clients come undone under such small ministrations. But he has plans for Karkat, so he watches for cues as he fondles the testes in his scrotum. When he deems Karkat close enough, he pulls off his dick with a wet _pop_ , and Karkat whines at the loss of contact.

Dave pulls himself up Karkat's body and kisses the younger man. “Shh, it's okay, I got you,” he says, and he reaches between their bodies to wrap his hand around Karkat's erection as well as Dave's own, which had remained ignored until this point. He is a professional, after all.

Karkat pants as Dave's hand pumps the two of them together, sensitive skin rubbing against each other as Dave pushes Karkat towards orgasm at a nearly punishing pace. Dave's mouth latches onto the meat of Karkat's shoulder and sucks a pretty bruise as Karkat comes like a freight train, and Dave loosens his hold and slows down, milking Karkat as he shivers with the sheer force of his pleasure.

It takes a minute, but then Karkat opens his eyes and looks at Dave, still hovering over him. He looks down between them and sees Dave's cock, hard and beading precome, nestled beside his own deflating erection. “C'mere,” Karkat says, pulling at Dave's hips.

“Hm?” Dave asks. Usually his clients don't care about getting him off, and he's okay with that, but he allows Karkat to guide him until he's straddling Karkat's chest, thighs spread wide.

“Come on me?” Karkat says, but it almost sounds like a question, a request. Dave's eyes light up with a renewed fire.

“Of course,” he purrs, and he takes himself in hand and quickly gathers a rhythm, dick pointed at Karkat's face. Karkat watches Dave, eyes wide and sated, and that pushes Dave more than the feel of his palm against his cock.

“I'm gonna -” Dave warns, and Karkat closes his eyes and opens his mouth, and if that's not the hottest thing ever, Dave will eat his tea set. He comes right then, thick strands of semen landing across Karkat's face, in his hair, dripping onto his tongue, and Dave strokes himself through it, making sure Karkat gets everything.

After panting for a moment, Dave grabs a washcloth from the bedside table and hands it to Karkat, letting him wash off his face. Karkat mumbles a thanks when he gives it back, and promptly pulls Dave down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Dave's chest.

“We're gonna do that again, right?” Karkat asks. Dave chuckles.

“You do have me til morning, sweetheart,” he replies. Karkat just nuzzles at his skin.

“Good.”


End file.
